ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin
Benjamin (Ben) is part of the Z-Fighters and the Time Force group in Dragon Ball: Time Storm and is a pure blood saiyan inside the Dragon Ball Universe and is a pure blood human in the real world. His rival is Cameron, who somehow manages to beat him each time. Ben is a defender of the Dragon Ball Earth and also a defender of the real earth itself, although Benjamin did intend to destroy the Dragon Ball Earth, but Cameron stopped him, and is second in command in the Time Force. Ben trains hard throughout his life in order to surpass Cameron and try to achieve the title strongest fighter in the universe.''Ben also try's to be the fast'sthing in the universe which he has almost achieved Overview Appearence and Personality Ben when he first entered the game was the Saiyan Hero 3 as there was no other oppotunities. He was wearing the normal costume without inner sleeves. He had bed hair since that was what Saiyan Heros had for hair. The bed hair is much like Vegeta's hair unless it's leaning towards the left. Ben's aura used to be an earth warrior aura. Now as a Majin, Ben know has a black suit much like Vegeta's in the Majin Buu saga. His hair also went straight upwards looking excactly like Vegeta's hair too. Also now that Ben is a Majin, he has gained the ability to be Super Saiyan 2 as his base form. Since he is a Majin and a Super Saiyan 2 he now has a purple and red lightning track along with black aura. Ben was a very intelligent boy who always tried to think things out the right way, that is until he met the words ''fighting. When he first went into the universe of Dragon Ball he wasn't quite sure what to do, but after a minutes met the evil side of himself. Eversince Ben turned majin he was never the same. He never studied, never thought and never talked things out. From that point on Ben was the complete opposite of himself, although he can controll his actions he lets his Saiyan instincts get the most of him. Techniques and Special Abilities *Power up - The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *Flight - The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *Ki Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. *Afterimage Technique - The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *Transform - Ben has the ability to transform into many of the Saiyan transformations *Death Beam - Also known as Frieza Beam, this is a killing technique. He extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack **Finger Beam - A two handed version of the Death Beam ***Crazy Finger Beam - A two handed, rapid fire version of the Death Beam **Barrage Death Beam - A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. **Full Power Death Beam - A full powered version of the Death Beam, with a much bigger radius. **Death Cannon - A more powerful form of Death Beam shot from the palm of the hand. *Death Ball - A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. **Supernova - A more powerful version of the Death Ball. ***Spread Supernova - A multiple version of the Supernova **Double Death Ball - A two handed version of the Death Ball **Revenge Death Ball - It is a large, black ball of ki . This technique is similar to the Spirit Bomb, as he has to draw energy from living things around him in order to use it. ***Revenge Death Ball Final - A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball technique. *Death Wave - A powerful long blade-like energy beam with the use of two fingers and that can slice through anything. It is also called Energy Cutter and Fissure Slash. *Death Saucer - A variant of the Destructo Disk, this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction. Also called Homing Destructo Disk. *Evil Kamehameha - A negative version of the Kamehameha *Explosive Wave - The Explosive Wave is a technique that bursts out ki from all over the user's body and that can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. **Super Explosive Wave - Super Explosive Wave''' '''is a powerful energy explosion attack used by many fighters in the Dragon Ball franchise. It is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave technique. **Death Storm - A version of the Explosive Wave *Eraser Cannon - It is a powerful, green energy sphere. It is also known as the Blaster Shell **Omega Blaster - A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object, also known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright. Forms Great Ape ''Main Article: ''Great Ape Like all Saiyans Ben can transform into a Great Ape, although he never transformed in Dragon Ball: Time Storm. Super Saiyan 2 ''Main Article: ''Super Saiyan 2 When Ben first entered the Dragon Ball Universe he was at base form but then, he was transformed into a Majin, Super Saiyan 2 became his base form. Category:Page added by All ozzy Category:Page created by All ozzy Category:Z Fighters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by All ozzy Category:Dragon Ball: Time Storm Category:Saiyans Category:Human Category:Time Force Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Needs Pictures Category:Fan Made Characters